Descendants Of The Sun
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: Sebuah kisah romantis tentang kisah cinta antara kapten Uchiha Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai pasukan penjaga perdamaian PBB dengan seorang dokter yang bernama Haruno Sakura. karna permintaan PBB mereka ditempatkan di ibu kota negara lain./Adaptasi kdrama 'Descendants Of The Sun'.
1. Chapter 1

Disebuah padang rumput terdapat sebuah barak yang dikelilingi banyak tanaman liar. Tim Alpha , sebuah pasukan penjaga perdamaian PBB ,menyerang barak tersebut untuk menyelamatkan tawanan yang disekap oleh pasukan khusus korea utara. Tim korea utara yang mengetahui penyerangan itu pun menyerang balik tim Alpha. Namun seseorang dari tim Alpha, Orang yang selalu disebut Big Bos itu maju kedepan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sersan Sai , salah satu dari tim Alpha.

Pria yang disebut Big Bos itu pun berkata. "Kita ada di zona demiliterisasi militer jadi cara terbaik adalah berunding.".

"Bagaimana jika negosiasinya gagal?" Tanya sersan Sai lagi.

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi untuk menyerang mereka." Tukasnya. Sai mengangguk mengerti, Ia selalu percaya pada kaptennya tersebut.

Pria berseragam bintara itu pun maju mendekati pasukan khusus korea utara dengan tangan kosong. "Ku harap kalian tidak mempersulit keadaan ini." Katanya pada salah satu pasukan khusus korea utara.

"Ku rasa tidak" Pria dari korea utara itu mengeluarkan pisau dan berhasil melukai pinggang pria yang disebut Big Bos tersebut.

"Kapten!" Seru Sai khawatir. Ia pun memberi kode pada pasukan tim Alpha untuk menyiapkan bahan peledak untuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti.

Big bos , menyerang balik orang tersebut dengan pisau yang ia punya. Ia pun membalikkan keadaan dimana orang tersebut sudah tak dapat berkutik lagi. Namun diluar dugaan dari arah belakang seseorang menodongkan pistol tepat dibelakang kepala Big Bos.

"Kalian sudah kalah lepaskan dia" Kata orang yang menodongkan pistol pada Big bos tersebut.

Disisi lain, Sai membidikan senjata apinya kearah orang yang menodongkan pistol pada kaptennya tersebut. "Turun kan senjatamu. Jika tidak kami akan meledakkan tempat ini." Seru Sai.

"Ck, Kalian pikir korea utara akan diam saja mengenai ini? korea selatan pasti akan terguncang."Kata pria itu.

"Korea selatan dan korea utara tak kan terkejut lagi. Kita selalu salah paham sejak 70 tahun lamanya. Kami pasukan penjaga perdamaian tak kan pulang sebagai korban." Kata Kapten tim Alpha ( Big Bos ). Pria dari korea utara mengerti arti dari Big Bos tersebut. Karna ia juga tau bahwa kematian seorang seperti mereka akan dirahasian identitas mereka. Untuk itulah mereka tak diijinkan membawa tanda pengenal.

Pria dari korea utara itu pun mendengus. Dengan berat hati ia menurunkan senjatanya dan menyuruh pasukan khususnya pergi.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu. Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti." Kata pria itu pada Big Bos.

Big Bos tersenyum simpul. "Ku harap kita tidak usah bertemu lagi" Ujarnya. Ia lalu menghubungi pimpinannya melalui alat penghubung yang ia pasang ditelinganya.

"Disini Kapten Uchiha Sasuke, Tim Alpha telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya." Kata Big bos ( Uchiha Sasuke ) pada pimpinannya diseberang sana.

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Haruno_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _Fic ini di Adaptasikan dari kdrama ' Descendants Of The Sun '_**

 ** _Bagi yang kurang berkenan jika karakter yang dipakai dengan SasuSaku dan cerita yang sedikit berbeda dari aslinya harap tak usah membaca Fic Saya._**

 ** _Typo's , OOC , Au , Gaje dll_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Descendants Of The Sun © JuliaCherry07_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

.

 **Keesokkan harinya...**

Sai dan Sasuke pergi kesebuah stand permainan tembak. Namun keduanya tak satu pun yang berhasil mengenai sasaran.

"Apa senjata ini rusak?" Gerutu Sasuke yang kelihatan tak terima dengan kegagalannya. Ia pun mengotak atik senjata mainan tersebut.

Disamping pria itu berdiri, Sai mendengus geli mendengar gerutuan kapten sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut.

Penjaga stand yang melihat Sasuke mengotak atik senjata mainan pun tak tinggal diam. "Jangan kau rusak senjata ini. Kau tau, ini adalah senjata pasukan delta AS saat perang gurun, berbeda dengan senjata militer yang sering kalian gunakan" Ujar penjaga tersebut. Sepertinya ia tau kalau mereka adalah seorang bintara.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Pencuri!" Teriak sebuah suara tiba tiba. Sontak Sai dan Sasuke menoleh kesumber suara. Dan mereka melihat seseorang berlari mengejar orang yang mengendari motor.

Sai dan Sasuke berkesiap. Mereka maju ketengah jalan untuk menghadang pencuri motor tersebut. Dengan senjata mainan yang ada ditangan mereka. Sai dan Sasuke menembakkan senjata mainan itu kearah pencuri motor. Pencuri motor itu pun terjatuh dari motor curiannnya. Sai dan Sasuke menghampiri dan berjongkok disamping pencuri motor tersebut.

Sasuke mendesah. "Kau masih muda tapi sudah menjadi pencuri." Omel Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" Tanya Sai.

"Hubungi saja rumah sakit untuk mengirimkan ambulance kemari." Sasuke memeriksa seluruh badan pencuri tersebut. "Sepertinya ia terkilir dan beberapa tulangnya patah" Sambungnya. Sai pun menghubungi pihak rumah sakit.

Pemilik motor yang dicuri pun datang, ia berkata pada Sai dan Sasuke bahwa ia menyerahkan ini semua pada mereka karna ia tak mau repot repot berurusan dengan polisi. Setelah berkata seperti itu pria pemilik motor pun pergi dengan membawa motornya. Tak tau berterima kasih.

Sasuke mempunyai ide konyol, ia mengambil semua boneka distand permainan yang ia kunjungi tadi. Sasuke mengikat dan menggunakan boneka boneka itu untuk menyangga leher pencuri tersebut. Benar benar ide konyol yang sangat berguna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" Bentak pencuri itu saat melihat Sasuke menulis sesuatu dilengan kanannya dengan alat tulis.

"Agar mereka tau, apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan pencuri sepertimu" Jawab Sasuke datar.

Sai terkekeh, Kaptennya itu selalu memiliki pemikiran yang selalu tak terduga.

.

.

.

Pencuri itu akhirnya sampai dirumah sakit. Perawat yang menanganinya terkekeh melihat keadaan pencuri tersebut yang menggunakan penyangga leher dengan boneka.

Saat Pencuri itu dibawa ke UGD tanpa sengaja ponsel pencuri itu terjatuh dan di ambil oleh perawat yang ada disana. Tiba tiba ponsel itu berdering. Perawat itu mengangkat telephone itu dan berkata bahwa sang pemilik ponsel sedang mengalami kecelakaan. Perawat itu tidak tau, bahwa ponsel itu adalah milik Sai yang dicuri pemuda itu saat Sai tak menyadarinya.

Sedetik kemudian seorang dokter wanita masuk keruang UGD tersebut. Dokter cantik bersurai soft pink tersebut segera memeriksa kondisi pencuri motor tersebut. Wanita yang bermata emerald itu terkekeh geli sama seperti perawat tadi saat melihat boneka sebagai penyangga leher.

"Siapa yang membuat ini? ikatannya kuat sekali. Dia sangat pintar" Puji Dokter cantik itu. Ia kembali terkekeh saat melihat lengan pencuri itu.

"Kau mendapatkan lukamu ini karna mencuri motor ya?" Tanya dokter wanita soft pink tersebut.

Pemuda pencuri motor itu nampak sedikit panik. "T-tidak. Kata siapa?" Elaknya.

Dokter wanita itu mengangkat lengan pencuri itu. "Disini, tertulis sangat jelas." Tunjuknnya.

Pencuri itu mendengus.

Dokter cantik itu memeriksa pergelangan kaki pencuri itu. "Sepertinya kau terkilir" Ujarnnya.

Perawat yang tadi mengambil ponsel pencuri itu pun masuk kedalam ruang UGD. "Ini ponselmu. Tadi seseorang menelphonemu" Kata perawat itu seraya menyerahkan ponsel itu pada pemuda yang tergolek tak berdaya diranjang rumah sakit.

"T-terima kasih" Ucap pencuri itu gugup. Ia tak tau siapa yang menghubungi ponsel hasil curiannya tadi. Apa jangan jangan pemilik aslinya ,pikir Pencuri itu.

"Dokter Sakura, Profesor Hiashi ingin bicara dengan anda" Terang Perawat itu pada dokter cantik tersebut.

Sakura, Dokter wanita itu mengangguk. "Baiklah" Sakura pun berlalu pergi dan Perawat itu pun ikut pergi meninggalkan pencuri itu seorang diri. Pencuri itu menelphone seseorang dan setelahnya ia pun beranjak dari ranjang rawatnya dan kabur dari rumah sakit.

.

...

.

Sakura berbicara pada profesor Hiashi. Ia mendapat pujian karna kerjanya yang sangat bagus sebagai seorang dokter. Impian Wanita itu ingin mendapat gelar profesor untuk itulah bekerja keras selama ini. Dan kabar gembiranya Hiashi berkata ia sudah membicarakan hal itu pada atasannya.

"Terima kasih banyak profesor" Ujar Sakura. Mata indahnya tanpa sengaja melihat pasien yang ia tangani kabur dari rumah sakit. Ia pun segera minta ijin untuk mengejarnya sebelum terlambat.

.

* * *

.

Sai dan Sasuke sampai dirumah sakit. Sai baru menyadari ponselnya hilang saat ia dan Sasuke minum dicafe ditemani dua boneka sebagai pasangan kencan mereka dan itu mengundang tawa setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Sai dan Sasuke berlari dikoridor rumah sakit. Perawat yang tadi panik setelah mengetahuinya pasiennya kabur.

"Kau mencari dia?" perawat itu pun menoleh kesumber suara. Sakura berjalan sambil mendorong kursi roda dimana pencuri itu duduk.

"Dokter, Syukurlah kau berhasil menemukannya." Perawat itu terlihat lega.

"Hn, Dia tadi mencoba kabur." Ungkap Sakura.

Pemuda pencuri itu mendengus dan segera ia berbaring lagi diranjang atas perintah perawat tersebut tentunya.

"Sersan Sai" Seru Seseorang yang tiba tiba masuk kedalam ruang UGD. Dokter Sakura pun menoleh dan tersentak melihat seorang wanita berseragam bintara masuk kedalam ruangan UGD.

Mata shappirenya menatap pencuri itu, Yang ia kira adalah kekasihnya Sai.

"Apa anda tadi yang menghubungi ponsel pasien?" Tanya Perawat tersebut. Wanita yang masih termangu ditempat pun mengangguk.

Sakura menghampiri wanita bintara tersebut. "Yamanaka Ino. Apa kau mengenal pria ini?" Tanya Sakura pada wanita tersebut. Wanita itu menatap Sakura. "Haruno Sakura. Kau dokter dirumah sakit ini?" Tanya Ino balik.

Sepertinya mereka saling mengenal.

.

...

.

Sakura mengajak Ino bicara diluar ruang UGD. "Apa hubunganmu dengan pasien itu? Yang ku dengar bukankah kekasihmu seorang bintara sepertimu?" Tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

Ino melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Sepertinya aku salah orang." Ungkapnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kenapa kita selalu berdebat soal pria?".

Sakura mendengus dan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

.

.

.

Sai dan Sasuke belum menemukan ruangan UGD dimana pencuri itu dirawat. Sai berinisiatif untuk berpencar saja dan Sasuke menyetujuinya.

Saat dikoridor rumah sakit Sai tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Ino yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Mereka saling berpandangan. Ino menghampiri pria itu dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik pun.

"Ku pikir , kau terluka." Ujar Ino menahan air matanya. Sai hanya terdiam menatap wanita didepannya. Hatinya sedikit tercubit melihat wanita didepannya begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengobati pencuri itu. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya ditengah kegiatannya mengobati pencuri itu.

"Aku..." Pencuri itu menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat Sasuke yang masuk kedalam ruang UGD dimana ia sekarang dirawat sambil menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya.

DRRRTT... DRTTT...

Ponsel Sai yang kini dipegang Sakura berbunyi, Sakura membaca nama panggilan dilayar ponsel itu yang tertera nama Big Bos. Ia pun segera mengangkat telephone tersebut.

"Ya." Sakura tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke yang ternyata pria itulah yang menghubungi ponsel yang ia pegang tersebut.

"Maaf" Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang duduk membelakanginya. Sakura yang merasakan keberadaan Sasuke pun menoleh.

"Anda...?" Sasuke masih berbicara dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelinganya. Sakura yang menyadari menatap ponselnya dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Maaf dokter , tapi ponsel itu adalah milik temanku." Ujar Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura memicing curiga pada pria dihadapannya. "Jadi kau yang disebut Big Bos?". Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. Pria Uchiha itu tak menyadari bahwa saat ini dokter dihadapannya berfikir negatif tentangnya. Apalagi nama julukan dia yang terkesan menyeramkan di otak Sakura.

Pertemuan mereka ini , Akan menjadikan takdir dikeduanya. Dan sepertinya Kapten tim Alpha yang tampan itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada dokter cantik bersurai soft pink tersebut.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N : Capek juga ternyata. Sesuai janjiku nih ama teman difb. Ane udah bikin Fic DOTS versi SasuSaku. Gomen ya klu ada yang diskip / naskah yang tak sesuai karna ane sengaja mengambil bagian terpentingnya saja dan sedikit mengubahnya jadi harap maklum klu tak mirip aslinya ya.

Jangan lupa Review , Favorite dan Follownya. Ane tak terima Flame ^^ maklum ane ini tipe melodrama jadi gampang sedih klu kena damprat hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

"Bisa ku ambil ponsel yang kau pegang itu?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. Sakura memandangi ponsel yang ada ditangannya lalu kembali menatap pria bersurai raven dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak tau masalahmu pada anak buahmu, tapi sebagai Big Boss kau seharusnya tak setega itu." Omel Sakura. Sasuke yang tak tau maksud dari dokter musim semi itu menatap bingung.

Sakura menoleh kearah pasiennya ( pemudia pencuri ) itu. "Kau harus melaporkan dia kepolisi. Kau jangan takut jika di ancam olehnya" Ucap Sakura pada pencuri itu. Sasuke mendengus. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti , Apa dokter itu menganggap ia seorang penjahat? , Sedangkan pemuda pencuri itu hanya diam saja.

"Maaf dokter, sepertinya anda salah paham" Ujar Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu. Aku sibuk. Dan tunggulah diluar." Usir Sakura dan kembali mengobati pencuri tersebut. Sasuke tertegun. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis cantik yang mengusirnya, bahkan mengira dia adalah seorang penjahat. Gadis cantik yang aneh, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Mata onyxnya terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Sakura dari belakang. Ia seakan tak ingin melepas pandangannya pada dokter cantik itu. Ia pun membalikkan badan hendak pergi dari ruangan tersebut namun disaat ia hendak membalikkan badan , Sakura menoleh kearahnya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sakura menarik tirai untuk menutupi ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Fic ini di adaptasikan dari best kdrama 'Descendant's Of The Sun' dengan mengantikan karakternya dengan anime Naruto. Jika ada yang tak berkenan saya minta maaf sebelumnya dan abaikan saja fic ini. Saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. Mungkin fic ini juga sedikit berbeda dari drama aslinya karna saya cuma akan mengambil intinya saja dan sedikit mengubah dialog karna tak mungkin saya hafal dialog yang ada didrama itu semua.**

 **Typo , OOC , Gaje , AU ,Fiksi dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descendats Of The Sun © JuliaCherry07**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **\- Don't Like , Don't Read -**

.

.

.

Sai dan Ino saling berpandangan. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas bahwa gadis pirang tersebut menahan tangisnya. "Kau membuatku khawatir." Ujar Ino. "Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanyanya lagi. Sai hanya diam tak menjawab, membuat Ino geram.

"Jawab aku!" Tuntut Ino.

"Lapor letnan Yamanaka. Saya baik baik saja" Tegas Sai yang menjawab dengan hormat pada atasannya.

Ino tercengang dan mendengus. "Tak bisakah kita bicara biasa saja? disini aku bicara bukan sebagai atasanmu" Ino tak terima.

"Maaf letnan, Saya harus pergi" Sai membalikan badan dan melangkah pergi. Air mata turun membasahi pipi Ino.

"Berhenti" Lirihnya.

"Berhenti!" Perintahnya lagi. Namun Sai terus berjalan.

"BERHENTI SERSAN SAI!" Teriak Ino pada akhirnya dan Sai pun berhenti. "Dimana rasa hormatmu pada atasanmu, heh!" Bentak Ino.

Sai pun membalikkan badan dan memberi hormat. Ino mendengus dan berkata. "Kau ku hukum. Kau tetap berdiri disini , jika kau berani melanggar kau akan tau akibatnya." Gertak Ino sambil berjalan melewati Sai yang berdiri seakan mematung karna perintah Ino.

.

.

.

Lagi lagi pemuda pencuri itu kabur dari rumah sakit. Sasuke dan Sai mencarinya hingga keluar gedung rumah sakit. Disana ia melihat segerombolan preman menghajar pencuri itu. Sasuke dan Sai maju untuk membantu pencuri tersebut. Pencuri itu mengaku iya terpaksa mencuri dan tak bisa keluar dari kegelapan karna mereka yang terus menjerumuskannya . Sasuke mengertak para preman untuk tak menganggu pemuda itu lagi dan menyuruh melawannya. Para preman itu maju dan mulai menyerang Sasuke dan Sai.

.

.

.

Pencuri itu kembali lagi dirawat dirumah sakit , Sasuke dan Sai sepertinya berhasil mengalahkan para preman tersebut. Sakura kembali masuk keruang UGD dan memeriksa keadaan pasiennya yang kabur tersebut. Dokter cantik itu berdecak saat melihat luka yang makin bertambah parah pada pencuri tersebut.

"Apa kalian yang melakukan ini?" Tuding Sakura pada Sasuke dan Sai.

Sai dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dan kembali menatap Sakura. "Tidak!" Jawab mereka kompak.

Namun Sakura tak percaya. Saat itu tiba tiba Ino muncul dan melewati mereka. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun memanggilnya dan minta tolong untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa mereka bukan orang jahat.

Namun diluar dugaan Ino malah menyuruh Sakura menjebloskan mereka kepenjara saja. Sasuke memandang kepergian Ino tak percaya. Tega teganya ia bicara seperti itu dan berlalu pergi. Wanita itu sepertinya masih sakit hati pada Sai.

Sakura mendengus dan berlalu pergi. Sasuke harus menyelesaikan salah paham ini. Dia pun mengejar Sakura. Meninggalkan Sai dan pencuri itu berdua diruang UGD.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sai pada pencuri itu.

"Konohamaru" Jawab pencuri tersebut sambil menunduk

"Aku sama sepertimu dulu." Ungkap Sai. Konohamaru pun tersentak dan langsung mendongak tak percaya. "Benarkah?" Tanya Konohamaru. Sai mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau keluar dari dunia itu?"

"Gampang. Datanglah ketempat dimana mereka tak bisa datang mencarimu ditempat itu." Ujar Sai. Konohamaru menatap Sai lama.

Disisi lain , Sasuke berlari kecil mengejar Sakura yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat. "Tunggu!" Teriak Sasuke sambil terus mengejar , Namun Sakura seakan menulikan telinganya dan terus berjalan.

"Aku bilang tunggu!" Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan Sakura menghalangi jalan dokter cantik tersebut.

"Apa maumu?" Ketus Sakura.

Sasuke mengadahkan tangannya."Kembalikan ponsel itu. Sekarang kau tau kan aku bukan orang jahat?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku masih tak percaya. Aku akan tetap menghubungi polisi." Sakura menekan tompol layar diponsel yang ia pegang sedari tadi ditangannya.

"Moshi-Moshi, Kantor polisi? disini..."

Dengan gerak cepat Sasuke menepis ponsel yang menempel ditelinga Sakura hingga ponsel itu hampir jatuh kalau tak ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Sakura tertegun dan menampil wajah shocknya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memutuskan sambungan telephone diponsel yang ia tangkap tadi. "Apa kau mau bukti jika aku bukan penjahat? Kita periksa cctv" Ajak Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termangu ditempat.

"Apa apaan tadi" Gumamnya. Ia pun sadar dan berlalu pergi menyusul Sasuke.

.

...

.

Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu hasil pemeriksaan rekaman cctv yang ada dilingkungan rumah sakit dilorong rumah sakit. Sakura bersandar didinding dimana dinding tersebut terdapat pegangan besi. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dan tanpa sengaja jari mereka bersentuhan. Sakura tersentak dan segera menarik tangannya kembali. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Mata onyx pria itu tak pernah lepas memandangi gadis disampingnya tersebut. Seakan ia ingin terus memandangi gadis itu dan enggan berpaling.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Sakura tiba tiba menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah penasaran. Sasuke menyunggingkan bibir seksinya.

"Karna dia putri atasanku" Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya? Apa kalian berteman dulu?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berteman dengan orang seperti itu." Jawab Sakura ambigu seraya memalingkan wajah kearah lain. Sasuke terperangah mendengarnya. Sepertinya Gadis itu memiliki hubungan masa lalu yang kurang baik dengan letnan Ino.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, Suasana kembali hening. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memulai percakapan lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Kau bahkan kini sudah tau aku mengenal letnan Yamanaka." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh. "Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?".

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Karna jika aku orang jahat aku bisa saja melukaimu sekarang" Tukasnya.

Sakura mendengus. "Kau jangan menakutiku, Kita cuma berdua disini" Ujar Sakura. Kembali Sasuke tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Sasuke , Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura mengangguk. "Lalu , siapa nama mu?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Sakura , Haruno Sakura" .

"Nama yang bagus. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sakura , Namun gadis itu malah menyilangkan tangannya kedada. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Gadis ini benar benar berbeda dari gadis lain. Biasanya para gadis akan senang jika berkenalan dengannya. Tapi gadis satu ini malah... , Ah sudahlah. Yang pria itu tau sekarang, Ia sangat tertarik dengan gadis yang berdiri disampingnya saat ini.

Lama menunggu akhirnya petugas penjaga yang memantau cctv pun muncul dan menyuruh keduanya masuk kedalam ruangan. Sakura menonton rekaman dimana Sasuke dan Sai menghajar para preman tersebut. Sakura bahkan senang dan ikut tegang layaknya nonton film action saat menonton rekaman cctv tersebut, membuat Sasuke yang memperhatikannya terkekeh geli.

.

...

.

"Maaf ya, Aku sudah salah paham. Kau seorang pahlawan ternyata." Sesal Sakura pasca mengetahui kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tidak apa apa".

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Apa yang aku lakukan untuk mendapat maaf mu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Aku terluka. Bisa kau mengobatiku" Ujarnya.

Sakura mendecak ."Jangan bercanda. Aku tau aku ini seorang dokter. Tapi apa tidak ada yang lain" Ujar Sakura seraya mendorong pelan pinggang Sasuke, yang membuat pria itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Sakura seketika panik melihat Sasuke seperti menahan sakit. Pria itu lalu memperlihatkan lukanya pada Sakura, Membuat dokter itu terperangah. Ternyata pria didepannya ini benar benar terluka.

...

Sakura membawa Sasuke keruang periksanya. Ia menjahit kembali luka bekas belati yang ada dipinggang Sasuke. "Jahitannya terbuka kembali, jadi aku menjahitnya lagi. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka sayatan ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus menjahit luka Sasuke.

Pria itu terus memandangi Sakura, Sasuke sepertinya suka sekali memandangi Sakura. "Aku menolong orang." Ungkap Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak menatap sebentar Sasuke lalu kembali memperhatikan luka Sasuke yang ia jahit. "Kau, benar benar seorang pahlawan. Apa seorang hm... tentara, bintara dan sejenisnya selalu mengorbankan diri untuk orang lain?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Hn. Begitulah. Kau seorang dokter, kau juga selalu menolong orang, bukan?" .

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi aku dibayar mahal untuk itu." Ujarnya setengah bercanda.

Sasuke benar benar dibuat tersenyum terus oleh dokter cantik ini.

"Selesai." Sakura akhirnya selesai menjahit luka Sasuke. "Jika jahitanya sudah kering datanglah kesini dan lakukan pemeriksaan ulang." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah, Apa aku bisa datang kesini setiap hari?"

"Tidak perlu setiap hari juga. Kau cukup datang seminggu atau dua minggu sekali."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa nanti kau dokter yang akan mengobatiku?" Sasuke menatap dalam mata emerald Sakura.

Sakura membalas tatapan pria itu . Kemudian iya tersenyum sangat manis didepan Sasuke. "Baiklah, Aku yang akan mengobatimu. Datanglah besok siang kesini." Ujar Sakura .

Sasuke senang mendengarnya. Ia pun berkata. "Hn. Sampai bertemu besok siang. Sakura.".

.

.

.

Sesuai janji mereka , Sasuke datang lagi kerumah sakit Senju Hospital's dimana Sakura bekerja disana. Kali ini Sasuke datang kerumah sakit dengan menggunakan seragam bintaranya. Benar benar terlihat keren.

Saat ia mencari Sakura, Ternyata dokter cantik itu sedang ada pasien mendadak. Ia melihat Sakura dan para suster yang mendorong ranjang dorong pasien keruang operasi. Sasuke tak tinggal diam ia segera membantu mendorong ranjang dorong pasien tersebut. Namun Sakura tak menyadarinya. Sasuke terus membantu mendorong sambil memandangi punggung Sakura. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dijabarkan.

Setelah sampai keruang operasi. Sasuke menunggu diluar. Hingga tanpa terasa hari sudah malam. Sakura baru keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut, Namun saat ia keluar Sasuke sudah tak ada disana. Sakura baru sadar bahwa hari sudah malam dan ia lupa akan janjinya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura mendesah dan segera menelphone pria itu. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling menukar nomor ponsel.

"Maaf aku melupakan janjiku" Sesal Sakura pada pria diseberang sana.

"Hn. Aku mengerti, Bagaimana operasinya? apa ia selamat?" Tanya Sasuke .

"Iya."

"Ayo. Kita bertemu lagi besok."

"Kapan?"

"Saat kau tak sibuk."

"Baiklah. Kau datanglah besok malam."

"Baiklah." Sambungan pun diputus oleh Sakura setelah mendengar jawaban pasti Sasuke.

.

...

.

Malam yang dijanjikan lagi pun tiba. Sakura yang selesai dengan pekerjaannya segera berganti pakaian. Tak lupa ia sedikit berdandan saat didalam lift.

Disisi lain Sasuke sudah berada dilobi rumah sakit. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh kesebuah layar besar dimana berita tersebut menyatakan bahwa dua anggota PBB telah diculik. Dan detik itu Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah panggilan telephone dari atasannya. Ia pun segera berlari kedalam lift rumah sakit dan disaat itu pula Sakura baru keluar dari lift disebelahnya. Sakura menghubungi Sasuke dan menanyakan keberadaannya. Dan Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk datang keatap rumah sakit jika ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Sakura benar benar tak mengerti, Untuk apa Pria raven itu menyuruhnya keatap.

Tanpa basa basi gadis bersurai soft pink itu datang keatap rumah sakit. Disana ia melihat Sasuke yang berdiri seorang diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke menoleh dan berjalan menghampiri gadis yang ingin ditemuinya. "Maaf sepertinya kencan kita harus batal lagi. Karna aku ada tugas mendadak." Ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia tau gadis didepannya saat ini pasti kecewa.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul."Maaf aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Ini tugas rahasia." .

Tiba tiba sebuah helikopter terlihat dan mendekat kearah gedung rumah sakit. Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh kearah helikopter tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke menatap lagi kearah Sakura.

"Helikopter itu datang untuk menjemputku." Ungkap Sasuke. Sakura seketika menoleh kearah pria itu. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti setelah pulang dari tugas. Jaa" Sasuke pun pergi menaiki helikopter tersebut. Sakura termangu dan terus memandangi Sasuke yang menaiki helikopter tersebut. Sebelum masuk Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura lagi. Ia tersenyum pada gadis itu. Sasuke pun pergi dengan helikopter tersebut.

Sakura masih mematung diatap rumah sakit seorang diri. Ia mendongak menatap lama helikopter yang membawa Sasuke pergi. Dan didalam helikopter itu Sasuke pun sama ,Ia menatap atap rumah sakit dimana ia meninggalkan Sakura.

Pekerjaan mereka membuat mereka sulit untuk sekedar berkencan. Dan ini awal dari segalanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
